There have been conventionally known various ion generators such as (i) a negative ion generator which causes negative ions to be released so that a forest bathing effect is brought about and (ii) a Plasmacluster (Registered Trademark) ion generator which causes negative ions and positive ions to be released so that a bacteria removing effect and a deodorizing effect are bought about.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a lighting device which includes a negative ion generator.